You are the one
by Ehlayah
Summary: Your lying" Nafasi spat.The other lioness laughed at the accusation."No, the true lie is having to pretend that you are something special. When you are the one that's responsible for the death's of two of the greatest leaders in our pride" A F/F Story.
1. Chapter 1

Lion King: You are the One

Hello all,Well after watching both the lion king's recently. I've decided that I wanted to write a third installment to the series with a bit of a twist .Heres a bit of a warning. I have yet to finish a fan fic. Mostly because I run out of ideas or the will to write. But this one I'm pressuring myself to finish just because I would like to break my writing rut.

And for all of you Shiny Toy Guns fans out there yes I did use the name of the song XD

I DO NOT OWN LION KING,NOR DO I OWN SHINY TOY GUNS.

And ,if you don't like yuri, don't read this. Because, well, there will be some.

* * *

The seasons have changed about 5 turns. Both the 'outsiders' and Simbas pride have come together to form a new Pride that accepts both sides. Though there numbers are plentiful, the lands have extended out, making the area the Simba rules much larger.

In this time, Kovu and Kiara have followed Simba and Nala throughout the past few seasons learning the ways of the pride, knowing that one day they would take over as King and Queen of the pride lands.

It was the end of spring when an old family friend came to give news to the royal family that resides on pride rock. The old witch doctor known as Raffiki gathered the king, queen, prince, and princess. To announce a new heir would soon grace the lands. Of course, it was Kiara and Kovu's . The couple was ecstatic. They'd been trying for a while now. But the news was short lived. Raffiki did not only come to tell the family about the cub. But what the future would hold for the pride after the cub was born.

"Raffiki has seen a tale." He told his friends. "This mark of joy will bring sadness. An old enemy will arise from the dead to shake the grounds of the pride." He bowed to the king and queen and nodded to the prince and princess. "Be wary old friends, The great kings of the past have warned me. " Before the royal ones could ask him more about the prophecy, he was gone.

Spring turned into summer and near the end of summer, Kiara would go into labor. Like Raffiki predicted, someone who was thought to be dead returned, It was Zira. Everyone believed her to be dead when the river washed everything away the night both of the pride's clashed .But she survived, bent on returning and finishing her mission. She returned, and killed Simba while he was running back to pride rock. Expecting to be praised for her efforts , she dragged simbas body back to pride rock where she was intercepted by her own'kind' and killed for murdering simba. If the day couldn't get worse, Kiara died while delivering the cub. Kovu was devastated. The lioness he loved more than anything had died while bringing something they created into the world. The news of simba's death came from Nala who had not yet finished grieving her daughters death. Kovu knew what this meant. He was king now. Looking down at the cub, who was in Raffiki's arms. He smiled with sad eyes, the cub was tan in color,not as dark as him,but not the same caramel color as his late mate. It had His shocking greenish blue eyes and Kiara's nose.

Raffiki held the cub out to Kovu." it's a Girl" He said sadly.

Kovu nuzzled the nose of his daughter .He had to be brave for her, he had to rule the pride and raise his daughter. Raise the last bit of Kiara he had left. A tear escaped his eye as Nala brushed her head across his cheek to comfort him,they had both lost their soul mates that night, but gained a new family member.

"Nafasi, Her name will be Nafasi." Kovu said quietly.

Nala nodded in agreement." Nafasi it is."


	2. Like your mother

It was a beautiful afternoon, the colder weather left the pride lands ,and the flowers began to bloom into their full beauty. Amongst the growing blossoms rolled a tan colored cub stirring up dust and other fuzzes into the sky before they came floating back down.

Growling at the fuzzes playfully , the cub tried to catch them in its paws .But the wind generated from the cub's swing drifted the fuzz away making it almost impossible to capture.

"Nafasi!" A voice boomed from afar.

The young cub rolled onto its paws and stood up , its ears erect facing the direction of where the sound came from.

A Male tiger with darker skin came bounding towards the cub coming to a skid just inches to where it stood. It was a much older Kovu, though his body had become bigger and toned. He still had that serious face of a leader. The one that was crammed into his mind since he was born. The worried face on Kovu softened with relief, then became harsh."Nafasi! what have I told you about going out of the area I marked for you!"

Nafasi's ears shrunk back and she lowered her head. "I-I'm sorry father. I was just-"

"-Playing? What if a rouge came into the pride lands! You're too young to wander off on your own!" Kovu said with a huff. He looked around quickly. " Wheres Zazu?"

She smirked to herself. She had her mothers mischievousness and her fathers intellect. Loosing Zazu wasn't that hard. All she had to do was run away when she was in a group of cubs. Zazu would never know until its too late. He was probably still looking for her. She chuckled to herself.

Kovu sighed, annoyed. He should know better then to set Zazu to watching his daughter. Yes Zazu helped. but he wasn't as fast as he used to be. "You ditched him again, didn't you"

She looked away from her father. "I don't like those other cubs. They pick on me all the time. None of them want to play with me…"

Kovu growled at this. "What have they said…"

"No! no- I mean . Don't be mad at them please!" She said quickly, the last thing she wanted was for the other cubs to be confronted by her father and using her royal blood as a weapon. " I must have done something…" She said softly, Her ears retreating behind her head.

Just then Zazu cam diving in stopping in midair in front of Kovu. "Sire! Nafasi! Oh thank goodness you found her! She slipped past me again."

Kovu looked at zazu , a low growl escaped his throat. "Zazu, this is the second time this week she has givin you the slip. You have helped me beyond what I have asked. But I think this job may be too much for you."

"Sire I apologize! " Zazu said quickly fearing the kings wrath. "I will not allow this to happen again!"

"Father! don't be angry at him! I'm sorry don't punish Zazu for what I have done!" Nafasi pleaded.

Kovu sighed. "Zazu, you and Amani Have a son correct?"

Zazu landed on the ground next to Nafasi. "Yes sire?"

Kovu nodded." He is a particularly fast flier. I'd like him to join you in watching my daughter."

Zazu's eyes lightened. He had waited until the moment where his son could some day serve the king as he did. "Yes sire! Kosha would be ecstatic to accept your offer!"

Kovu nodded to his old friend. "Good." He sat down infront of the two. "Please go inform him of his assignment. We will be with you shortly.

Zazu looked to Nafasi. His eyes wishing her the best of luck. "Yes Kovu. Right away." He pushed from the ground and flew off towards the trees.

Kovu looked down to Nafasi who was still looking to the ground. "Nafasi, take a walk with me."He said standing up and walking past her.

Nafasi's head rose a bit looking at her father walking past her, an followed.

They walked for a few minutes, Nafasi keeping a few feet behind Kovu. She was preparing for him to scold her. Different scenario's filled her head and clouded her mind. So much she didn't realize her father had stopped and sat down at a edge. She ran directly into him falling back.

Kovu sighed keeping his laughter in. Turning around he grabbed the cub by the back of her neck and placed her at the edge of the rock. Her ears were still down. but she was looking out to the pride lands. she could see almost everything. Not as beautiful as pride rock. But it gave a different view of the lands.

"You remind me a lot of your mother" Kovu sighed.

Nafasi's ears perked up as she looked to her father in shock. They rarely talked about her mother. Except she had died shortly after she was born. She didn't even know how she had died.

"She was always running from Simba. She had no limits . Its why we fell inlove. Because she wasn't afraid to give someone a chance." A mental picture of Kiara not letting her back to him made him chuckle a bit.

Simba…He was her grandfather. And one of the best kings the pride lands had seen. She had his blood in her. She had heard more about Simba then her mother. but both names were used when ever her father talked about either of the two.

"Which is why I'm so worried about you Nafasi, You are my daughter. A part of me, also the last part of your mother and Simba left in this land." He nuzzled her neck affectionately. "If anything ever happened to you .." He stopped. She didn't understand what happened to Kiara he didn't want her to know. "I wouldn't know what to do"

Her ears drooped again. "I'm sorry dad.. It wont happen aga-"

"Yes it will" He sighed. Then smiled down at her. "You are your mothers daughter afterall."

She smiled at the thought.

Kovu cleared his throat. " When I was a cub, I was taught to survive. I wandered off on my own often. But that was because I had no other choice. Growing up for me was harsh. I was taught of hate, and raised with it being the strongest emotion in me. I came here to take over the pride lands when I was a young lion. My goal was revenge. But after spending time here I realized everything I was taught, all the hate that was planted in me was pointless. Once this was realized everyone came together. Now we live in harmony. This land is a land of peace because we make it that way. But just because we believe in peace does not mean others do."

Nafasi kept her eyes trained on her father listening to his words wondering where this story was going.

"There are Lions,and other animals out there who do not believe in the peace we have created. Creatures that want nothing more then to fight. This is why I am so protective of you. Hatred breeds just as much as love. Some even believe the feels have the same amount of strength. But it is not true. Do you see past the pride lands?"

Nafasi looked out to the dark fiery place known as the outskirts. The one place she had never gotten to in her life.'Y-yes?"

"That is where hatred brews." Kovu continued " The harder the terrain , the more ruthless a creature becomes." He paused for a few moments to let this sink into his daughter. "I know you are curious. You are young therefore you think you are invincible. But This is your home, you do not need to feel exile in your own lands. Remember that when you are playing with the other cubs. This is as much as your land as it is yours. Except one day, you will have a paw in keeping the peace in these lands."

Nafasi looked up and smiled sadly at her father. But something had caught his eye in the distance. A low growl erupted from his throat. Almost immediately he was flanked by a dozen lionesses. They must have been on standby.

Looking back out she saw about a dozen creatures entering the pridelands. They looked allot like lions,but had stripes like a zebra . They were orange in color, all except for a small white cub.

"Nala, take Nafasi home" Kovu commanded.

Nala stepped up and nudged Nafasi. "Come Nafasi, we have to leave."

"But father! What are they?!" Nafasi asked holding her ground.

"I do not know, but you need to leave. NOW." He spoke in a commanding tone.

Nafasi stumbled back a bit towards her grandmother. Nala took this opportunity to grab Nafasi by the back of her neck and run off.

As Nafasi bobbed in Nalas mouth. She couldn't help but think. What were those Zebra striped lions? and why had they come to the pride lands?


	3. A home

"**Amikra, you seem tired. Would you like a rest? I can carry you." Said one of the tigress.**

**Amikra growled at the tigress. "No, I can walk. I've walked farther."**

**The tigress bowed her head respecting the cub's decision. Since Amikra was born she was saw as a gift from the sky leaders. She was white in fur and had brown stripes unlike the normal orange fur and black stripes every other tiger had. Therefore everyone saw her as royalty. **

**The tiger clan was shoved from their land, when a fire destroyed everything. Allthough they knew it would grow back. They had to find a temporary home .More then a third of their clan was killed in the fire. Including Amikras father.**

**Unlike a lion pride. A tiger clan is usually run by a female. The Males are muscle and the clan hunts together. No one sits back and lets another do the work. **

**The current leader of their clan was Amikras mother Asunu. She was strong and fast, not to mention very strategic . Amikra inherited these traits, which made her almost a shoe-in to be the next leader of the clan.**

**All except she didn't want to be. It was bad enough being 'A gift from the sky leaders'. She wouldn't be able to take much more if they followed her like blind cubs.**

**One of the tigers spotted a wildebeest that had fallen from its herd , and attacked it finishing the blow. The tigers all took enough to keep going and cleaned the bones of meat so not to waste any bit of the animal. **

**After hours of walking through termite hills and fire rocks they decided to take a rest. Many of the tigers and tigresses laid down so they could rest their paws. But Amikra felt something. Normally she couldn't slip away from her clan so easily. But they were clearly fatigued from the journey and for once, wasn't paying much attention to her. Slipping behind a few rocks she made a quick sprint towards the end of the fire rocks.**

**As she walked, It made her think, Would she ever go back home? Was this the end of the clan's land? What would happen to her mother and family? She shuddered a bit thinking about the clan's members dying off one by one.**

**It was hot, way too hot. these fire rocks were making the already scorching sun double in heat. If they stayed her any longer. They would loose a few clan members by was about to turn back when she saw something.**_** Water **_**. She bounded towards the small stream and landed with a splash! The water was warm, but cooler then the sun and fire rocks. It helped ease her dizziness. Standing up, now soaked with water, she looked out. What she saw next almost made her faint. Green! there was green all around! Beautiful flowers, animals ,everything! And more importantly. Water. How could they have missed this while walking? It was so vibrant! Almost immediately she jumped and sprinted back to her clan. She almost fell into a hole that spat fire. But missed it's eruption by seconds. **

**When she returned she met Asunu who seemed to be searching for something (Most likely her)."Amikra!" Her mother said with a relieved sigh. She bounded towards her daughter nuzzling her neck. "We were worried! Do not run off on your own!" It was only when she realized Amikra's fur was wet did she stop to look at her."You are wet? You found a stream?!"**

**Amikra shook her head,her eyes glistening. "No mother! I have found A **_**home"**_

**The other tigers and tigresses were all standing now. Even the pair of cubs were standing. **

**Asunu bowed her head and looked up to the sky. "You truly have given us a gift with Amikra. She had found us a place to survive."**

**Amikra scoffed. It was allways the sky leaders her mother thanked.**

**Asunu lowered her head to her daughter. "Will you show us? Will you show us this home?"**

**Amikra stood at attention "Yes yes! Follow me mother!" With that she ran towards the direction of the land she had found. The other clan members followed her.**

**When they arrived, sighs of relief and joy could be heard from ever member of the clan. This was truly a beautiful place. They would treasure it and leave when their home came back to life. The entered the lands marveling its beauty. The pair of cubs chased a butterfly, while Amikra walked triumphantly on the ground.**

**Asunu came to a sudden halt, making the clan stop behind her. She was looking at a rock in the distance.**

**Amikra stepped up and looked in the direction her mother was faced. She saw them. Two other Tiger like creatures. Except ,they didn't have stripes. "Mother what are-"**

"**Stay back Amikra, You are too important to us." Asunu growled. She looked around at the other members of the clan and almost immediately they flanked out in a typical defensive mode. 5 tigers in a v in front. Lead by Asunu. Two tigress in back and the three cubs in the middle. All except she stayed in the middle, but she stayed close to her mother. She would not loose her too. Not without a fight.**

**The other non-striped tiger creature jumped from the rock, we did not tense until we saw atleast a dozen of them come from behind the rock, stalking towards us.**

**The darker one with the bushy mane around its neck approached Asunu. "What business do you have in our pride land?"**

**Asunu rose her head and buffed up her body, sort of a signaling that she was our leader."We did not mean to intude on your lands. We are looking for a temporary home."**

**The one with the mane growled . "This land is taken by the lions of pride rock. You have entered our land un invited."**

**Asunu bowed her head. " Our clan did not know this land was taken. We were lead here by the sky leaders, and hoped to stay here for a while,while our lands come back to life.**

**The one with the mane growled. "Why did you leave your home?"**

"**There was a fire, more than half of our clan was killed in the fire, and our land was burnt to the ground. We had no choice but to leave. If we did not we would have died. " She turned and took Amikra by the back of the neck placing her infront of him. "We mean you no harm. We just want to survive. If not for our Tigers and Tigress, but for our cubs."**

**The one with the mane looked down at face softened a bit. Then he looked to Asunu. "My apologies. My name is Kovu, I am the king of the pride lands. If you need a home, I will offer you a place." He turned his back to the tigress. "You and your pride can share my prides resting quarters. Have your pride follow the lioness. I wish to speak with you in private.**

**Asunu bowed her head. "Yes , of course. I can understand that you have many questions for my clan."**

**Kovu nodded then turned to Sarabi. "Show our guests and their cubs to pride rock. They must be tired from their journey."**

**The older lioness nodded . She was not queen anymore. nor was she young. But she could still help her pride and the new king of the lands. " Of course Kovu." She said with a smile motioning for the pack to follow her. "Kiara would have been proud of you."**

**Kovu Smiled as his pack and the visitors left. Once they were out of reach, Kovu turned to Asunu. "Tell me about your lands…"**


	4. Tall tales

_Nafasi paced at the top of pride rock. Every so often looking out to see if she could see her father or any of the other lioness. _

"_Your father will be fine Nafasi." Nala said as she sat near the caves. "Hes allot tougher then you'd think."_

_Nafasi stopped for a moment and scowled at her grandmother. Then continued to pace. _

_Nala couldn't help but laugh. She could see both Simba and Kiara in Nafasi. Both of them were very worried about the ones that they loved, And until they returned they would obsess over them. She had traits of kovu in her as well. Such as her short temper, and her disregard for the rules. Nafasi did a double take, then her ears perked. She spotted something in the distance. _

"_See, he's back. I told you" Nala said rising and walking towards the top of pride rock._

"_Hes not there…" She whispered. She looked back to Nala "Hes not there!! Something must have happened!" Nafasi about faced and darted down the rock. Just as she was going to pass Nala grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up,mubling something along the lines of; _

"_Don't be rash, They are in a escort flank. No one is absent aside from your father and one of the other creatures."_

_Nafasi stopped struggling and looked up to Nala. Once her body simmered, Nala released her. "Stay here. They are coming to us. You can ask your questions then."_

_As much as Nafasi wanted to sprint out to the other lioness's . She obeyed Nala. Not only because Nala could as quickly grabbed her and stopped her from fleeing. But because she was right. The approach didn't look threatening._

_It was Vitani that approached first. Sarabi was having a conversation with one of the creatures. while a few other lioness's looked wary of the travelers._

"_Vitani, what is going on? Wheres Kovu?" Nala asked calmly._

_Vitani looked to the creatures then to Nala. "They are our guests. They sought a temporary Kovu gave them one. He is speaking with their leader as we speak."_

"_And you left them alone?! He could kill my father!" Nafasi spat._

_Vitani lowered her head to the cub. "Kovu could over power her _in a heartbeat. Besides. These, Tigers. Seem to keep their word."

"Ti-gers?" Nafasi asked confused. She had never heard of a tiger before.

"Yes, theyre like another breed on lion. But it seems that a male doesn't always have to rule them." She said looking back with envy.

Nafasi watched as a few of the tigers passed her. They were strange, . Studying them. One of the cubs caught her eye. She was pure white. Something inside of her felt queasy. As she stared at the white cub. the cub turned to her. Their eyes locked. It was like looking into a stream. 

The cub stopped mid stride and cocked its head to the side. One of its front paws was up and curled, as if it was trying to decide weather or not it should continue walking. It wasn't until one of the tigers nudged them did it move forward again. Hesitating, it moved on. Looking back once before it was lead into a cave. 

Nafasi looked up to Vitani who was watching the tigers into the cave. "Is something wrong with that cub? Its all white… Is it sick?"

Vitani laughed. "No, Nafasi. I don't think its sick. Its just different in color. Like your father is to Nala."

Nala bumped into Vitani. "Its not my fault I'm so light." She growled. Ever since she was a cub Nala was teased about the lightness of her fur compared to the other cubs in the pride. 

Nafasi looked up to Nala. "Can I go meet them? I promise to be careful…"

Nala looked to Nafasi, thento the cave where the tigers walked into. Thought for a few moments, then shook her head. "They look tired Nafasi. You'll be able to meet with them later. I think we should let them rest."

Nafasi lowered her ears."Ok.." She stood and walked away down pride rock. It was safe. So she'd be able to walk for a bit before her father came back. At the edge of the rock Nafasi saw a couple lion cubs in a small were laughing. Smiling she walked down to the circle.

"They are lions! Forgein lions from another land. Their markings show that there from far away! I've heard about them They are suppose to be magical!" One of the cubs said.

"Zuru! How do you know! Tell us more!" Another cub said excited.

Zuru crouched down and hopped up. "Do you remember when I went missing for a few nights? Well I went outside of the pridelands. It was a rough journey but I knew.I KNEW There was more out there then these lands. So as I walked across the hot sand alone, and living off of bugs and water from roots. I came across land. In this land it was these lions were flying. I tell you LIKE BIRDS!" The other cubs oo'd and AH'd at Zuru's story. Well I knew that these lions wernt right. that they were different from us. So I watched them I stayed up for 2 days straight waiting for the right moment to move or leave! But these lions. They stayed awake and alert .They barley even flinched. I will admit. I made the wrong move when I tried to better my position. They cornered me." Gasps could be heard from the cubs. 

"I dodged their claws left and right and ran! They ran after me of course. But they,unlike us .are slow runners. Even the big ones! I ran and ran because they knew that I had seen them use their dark magic and I knew they could fly! After hours of running I had lost them. Tired I crossed the hot sand again. I needed to return here. But I had fainted because of the heat. Sometime in that time my mother found me and brought me back. I was too afraid to speak untill now. But now that they are in our lands I feel I should tell and warn you about what these other lions can do!-"

'They arnt lions, theyre tigers." Nafasi interrupted. "And they arnt bad."

Zuru looked at Nafasi as if she were a pest that had entered their home."Oh, its you Nafasi. How do you know their not bad?"

Nafasi growled at Zuru. She was, how you would say. The more popular cub. Zuru had somehow escaped the confines of the pride and survived on her own for a little over a week. No one knew what happened to her. But the cubs saw her as a leader and followed her blindly ,Listening to her tales as if they were sent from the great kings themselves.

"Because, I just know…" Nafasi said quietly

Zuru sighed. "And that's why you are usually out of the loop. Word of advice. Don't speak unless you actually know what your talking about." She said rolling her eyes

The other cubs laughed at Nafasi , who almost immediately retreated her ears behind her. Sulking away she continued her walk through the lands. It was midday going into evening. The day really went by since the Tigers entered the land. Even a few passing hares were talking about it.

She reached the watering hole and peered over the water. Her reflection was staggered. Sighing, Nafasi laid down, imaging what her mother would do when she saw her father and the other tiger walking towards pride rock. She stayed low as to avoid detection. If her father found her out her alone she'd be in trouble.

" We will make sure your clan is safe while you are staying with us. " Kovu spoke in a low tone. "I'm glad you came to us Asunu. This problem could one day reach jus as well."

"I do not know what they want with us aside from the fact that they just wanted to destroy our land."Asunu said sadly. "We will help you in anyway to protect this land. Our clan highly respects nature and all the sky leaders gifts."

Kovu nodded. "Your clan would be a strong ally , one that our pride could one day call upon. "

"But of course! you have offered your home to us. We will repay this favor in anyway we can.' Asunu said excited. 

Kovu nodded. "Let us return to pride rock. I'm sure you are tired from your journey."

Asunu nodded. "Yes, it was a long one. I will discuss more with you once I rest."

With that they walked off. Nafasi sat in her hiding place re-living the part of the conversation that she heard .After a few moments, she headed back to pride rock. 


	5. When i met you

All the other tigress and tigers fell asleep almost the moment they hit the caves grounds. Amikra on the other hand, laid next to the other cubs (Who were sound asleep) with her eyes glazed awake. She couldn't stop thinking about that lion cub. What was it that made her insides feel like they were on fire. Maybe it was a sign from the sky gods that they have a fate together somehow.

She must have been over analyzing everything again. Because , she could already see that the sun was beginning to set. Sighing she rolled over on her back looking at the cave of the ceiling. All Amikra wanted was for her mother to return and tell her about the king of this land.

Like on cue , her mother entered the cave. Almost immediately she rose and went to meet her. "Mother!" She pounched on her neck , climbing up onto her back.

Asunu laughed lightly and dipped her body so Amikra rolled off. "Glad to see your asleep and resting like the rest of the clan Amikra." She said sarcastically ."I should have known you would be awake. You never sleep when you need to."

Amikra laughed and pawed at her mothers chest. "I was worried about you mother."She semi lied. "I didn't know what that…lion was going to do to you."

Asunu smiled and nuzzled Amikra, a deep purr escaping her throat. "Kovu, is not someone you need to worry about. He is a fine and caring leader of this, pride."

Amikra nodded ,lowering herself so she was sitting rather then leaning on her exhausted mother. "Mother, you should rest. You have had a hard time as of late."

Asunu pasued,she looked as if she was thinking hard about what to say. But in the end nodded to her cub. "Yes. I do need to rest, and so do you. I know you will not be able to for a little while. But please be careful. Stay close to the cave. "

Amikra acknowledged . "Yes mother."

Asunu smiled and plopped to the ground. "I will see you in the morning. Have fun exploring."

Amikra brushed along the side of Asunu purring and headed towards the entrance of the cave. As she left a few lioness's stared at her. She was used to it. But something about their eyes reeked of wariness. Quickly she retreated down the rocks and into the grass. If she could walk she could clear her head. Mainly of that cub from before. It was still in her mind!

She had been walking for a while before she was stopped by 4 older lion cubs. They all looked at her as if she were about to explode. Leaning back she lifted a paw as if she were going to run. She didn't like the feeling of these cubs. Taking a few steps back the cubs realised that she was not a threat .

Looking at each other, the cubs smirked crouching low. Slowly the stalked the cub as if they were going to attack.

"You have come to the wrong lands Tiger."One of them said.

"We want nothing of your dark magic in our lands, go back where you came from." Another said.

Amikra looked at them confused. "What are you talking about? Dark magic, I don't even-"

"Don't LIE to us!" One of them said. 'We heard of your flying and your unusal powers. We want none of it in the pride lands .We are peaceful. Your evil will tare us apart!"

"Flying?"Amikra asked. "I cant fly. I don't have wings…"

But there was no changing their minds they believed that she was evil. Crouching down low to the ground Amikra realized she was surrounded. She wouldn't be able to get out of this without getting hurt. As one of the cubs raised their paws to swipe at Amikra another lion leapt out tackling them to the ground. The other three cubs Backed off as the two cubs wrestled.

The one that jumped in Amikra recognized as the cub she had seen earlier. The cub swiped down at the one who had tried to attack her and cried out in pain. Jumping up it backed off. "Your crazy Nafasi! How can you protect that…THING!"

Nafasi snarled at the cub who took a couple more steps back. " They are my fathers guests. By attacking them you have gone against my father, THE KING. I will protect my fathers wishes!" She bound forward while the other cub turned tail and ran off. Looking to the other cubs they also fled.

Nafasi breathed slowly in and out until her hair simmered down. Once she was calm she turned to Amikra." I hope they didn't hurt you. Are you ok."

Amirka stayed low to the ground not sure what to expect from the tanned lion cub. 'N-No…" She said breathlessly.

Nafasi took a couple steps towards her. "You're a girl? Jeez when I first saw you I thought you were a boy." She said with a laugh.

Amikra took a couple steps back into a rock.

Nafasi cocked her head to the side. "Your afraid of me? why? I didn't hurt you did I?" She said her voice a little panic'd.

Amikras head darted up. 'No no! You didn't! I mean thank you so much for helping me!" She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I just didn't know what to expect from you that's all."

Nafasi smiled. "I'm Nafasi. Kovu, the king's daughter."

Amikra took a couple steps toward Nafasi. "I'm Amikra, I'm my mother, the clan leader's daughter."

Nafasi laughed. "Were royal brats." She looked Amikra up and down. "Why are you all white?"

Amikra rolled her eyes. "I was born this way. "She said kinda annoyed.

Nafasi lowered her ears sensing the annoyance coming from Amikra. "Sorry. I was just curious."

Amikra's head perked seeking Nafasi's reaction. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I mean of course you'd be curious. I'm the only one that's white in my clan. Or in others as far as I know…"

"I think its beautiful" Nafasi belted out.

It was silent for a few moments.

"I-I mean, well It looked nice." Nafasi said looking down.

Amikra smiled. "Thank you."

"Do you want to take a walk with me? I'll show you the pride lands!" Nafasi said excited.

Amikra looked around then back to the cave. " Well, my mother, She asked me to stay close…"

"Don't worry about it! Were just going to the watering hole! Its close and in range of the caves. "

Amikra took another look at the caves then back to Nafasi. Her mother told her to stay close. But, she felt as if she should be with this Nafasi. "Ok, Lets go!"

Amikra and Nafasi walked side by side talking about their childhood and how their packs work. Nafasi told Amikra about the great kings of the past keeping an eye on them. While Amikra told Nafasi about the great sky leaders. Both of the groups had different things they asked for guidance.

"Can you really fly?" Nafasi asked curiously.

Amikra shook her head. "No, I can. Nor can any other tiger. I don't know where you got that from. You or those cubs. "

Nafasi smirked to herself. Zuru caught in a lie. "Just another tale telling cub. She likes to tell stories."

"Well that's defiantly a lie. We are, simple. But we survive and live in harmony with nature."Amikra said a matter of factly.

Nafasi lowered her head walking a bit slower. "I'm glad I met you Amikra. Your nothing like I expected you to be."

Amirka smiled. "Nor you princess Nafasi. "

Nafasi growled and playfully pounced on Amikra. They rolled down a hill and landed in a pond with a splash. The frogs and ducks in the water scattered as both of the friends rose from the water laughing.


	6. The Darkness in the light

Weeks had gone by, Amikra and Nafasi had spent most of their time together. Growing, playing, and even talking. Their backgrounds were so different, yet so similar. For one, Nafasi loved the notion of a female taking charge of the pride. That the males would be involved in the hunt , and that they were not arranged in partnerships.

Amikra loved how every one of the lions had a place, that there was so much diversity within their clan and could be taught by any. Not to mention the freedom the cubs had, much more than she had. There had been few times however, that they couldnt escape the watchful eye of "Zazu the grumpy" and "Kosha the Jabberbeak".

Kovu pretty much had them tailed at every possible moment. When danger was even a possibility, one would pop up out of no where. They had no way to shake them, it seemed they had devised a plan to follow them. Almost militant.

"Now Nafasi." Zazu had said ,flying a few feet in the air. "You know it is only for you well being.

"Yours AND your tigress friend, Kovu is a smart strong leader, but keeping you safe is his thing, ya know?" Kosha had said hovering infront of the two cubs.

Nafasi had rolled her eyes. Kosha was more annoying then his father, for one. He spoke too fast. Almost as if he had eaten a bush of sugar berries and couldnt contain his energy. For all she knew. Kosha HAD eaten sugar berry bushes daily to retain his high amount of energy.

" Cant you two just, I dont know. Leave us alone? Its not like were going to go outside of Nafasi's father's markings..." Amikra droned. They had been trying to shake the pair for a little over an hour.

"Absolutely not!" Kosha exclaimed. "Rules are in order for a reason and because of that reason we have to follow you or you could get hurt, or captured, or mamed , or fall into a sink hole, or get stung by a bee, or run over by a pair of rhino's hyped up on upendi fruit ya know?"

Nafasi and Amikra narrowed their eyes, pausing for a moment to look at eachother in defeat. Together, they shook their heads. This buzzard beak wouldnt stop until he had combined with them in some way and form. Even then he would probably keep on jabbing along.

Zazu looked to his son with pride. "Well said Kosha! Always aware of the possible dangers behind every pebble!"

Amikra looked up to Zazu." The dangers are not in the rock or trees, but what lies beyond them. " She said with far more wisdom then her age. "That is what my mother always taught me."

"Your mother , honorable as she is as a guest in our lands. Is not the letter of the law here. I would advise you held your lounge about the laws that kovu has placed."Kosha said in a know it all tone.

Amikra's ears folded back, retreating her neck inwards in attempts to saw this, she couldnt help but feel resentment for the way he ahd made Amikra feel. No what Kosha said was out of line. He needed to be put in his place.

In a snap Kosha was on the ground, Nafasi pinning him by his bared her teeth at him. "Take it back..."

Kosha looked terrified. She barely heard Zazu's voice of concern for his son. "Nafasi! Let go of him this instant!"

"You listen here Jabberbeak. Amikra's family has come here as guests to my father. They respect our customs but will retain their own. If she believes in the dangers that she was taught ,then you have no right to tell her otherwise!" She let out a roar that blew back some of the feathers on the bird's chest.

Kosha looked at the lion cub in fear. Glancing over at the unsheathed claws near his once, he was silent.

Nafasi felt a sting on her back to find Zazu, pecking at instinct as a father far outweighed his duty to the king. She let up slightly giving Kosha enough room to wriggle out of her hold. Ascending high into the air.

Kosha looked down, breathing raggedly before speeding off. Zazu taking a moment to glare at the princess before chasing after him.

Nafasi, kept her gaze on the two until they went out of sight. The sun was setting, she could see her shadow. It was much larger then she had noticed before. Was this the hatrid her father had warned her about? Did some of the hate her father had held when he grew up passed into her? She always believed she got her mother's patience. But would her mother have pounced on a ambbasdor of the king with the intent of hurting them? Nafasi looked to the ground, watching her shadow grow, it seemed enormous.

"Nafasi..." A voice whispered.

Nafasi's head jolted up abruptly towards the voice. She was met with the blinding white fur of Amikra, shrouded in the setting sun, like the light in the upcoming darkness leading a traveler to safety. Her paw was up, she looked as if she had taken a step back at her movement. Had she scared her? No she didnt want to scare her, she wanted to protect her. Thats why she pounced on Kosha, thats why she let her anger guide her. Yet, there she was. Shying away from her like she was a monster.

Monster,She had been called that before. By the cubs of the pride. Could they see it even then? Could they feel she was evil?

Nafasi shook her head and sprinted off away from the sun. She heard her name called again but didnt turn back. She just didn't know for how long, it felt like a few moments. But when she stopped , the sun had faded within the earth, Darkness. Everything around her was dark.

She stopped to take deep breaths. The crickets were chirping, the sounds of the night filled her ears .How far had she traveled? She didn't care. A spring was just ahead, the dryness on her tongue made her realize how long she had actually run. She took a deep breath and walked to the water, lapping it with her tongue, it was cold and sweet, she became lost in it for a moment.

"Ah, the clensing feeling of the water rushing throughout your body. Theres no other feeling like it hum?"

Nafasi's head shot up at the strange voice. On a rock near the edge of the spring sat an old baboon, it held a staff that was partially submerged in the water. The Baboon did not seem afraid,but quite the opposite. It held a carefree smile on its lips. For some reason the grinning baboon made her angry. "Shouldnt you be more wary of the monsters that come out at night...monkey."

The Baboon chuckled at the cub. Hopping on top of the staff, balancing on it with both feet. "I see no monster here, Only a new beginning!" He began to hum to himself absent-mindedly. Sitting down on the tip of his staff but never going off balance.

Nafasi cocked her head to the side. "How so? I am a lion, I am a predator. We could hunt your kind you know." Even as she said the words, she knew she was more talk then she was bite.

The baboon did not seem affected by the cub's half hearted held out both hands pinching his thumb and middle fingers together in a meditation position, closing his eyes. "You are not the dark hearted creature you believe yourself to be, Nafasi."

Nafasi rose an eyebrow. " You know my name? Then you must know that i am kovu's his daughter, i have inherited his hidden hatred."

The baboon chuckled. "Yes yes, Kovu. He once had a heart full of hate. But It is not your father you take after." The baboon opened an eye, smiling."You take after Kiara, in more ways then you know."

Nafasi grunted in annoyance. "Everyone says that! My father! My grand mother! My great grandmother! They all say. 'Nafasi, you remind me so much of your mother, Nafasi You have your mothers eyes, Nafasi you sound like Kiara!' I never met my mother! I dont even remember her face! How can i be like someone i never knew!" She slammed to the ground in frustration, covering her eyes with her paws.

"Well." The baboon jumped back ontop of his staff, leading inches from the cub. " You are."

"Are what..."Nafasi lifted a paw to see the baboon inches away from her face. She became startled, jumping back and moving back a couple feet. "You could have warned me!"

The Baboon chuckled. "You see, Your heart is not as dark as you think. If it were, you would have attacked me. Instead. You used caution. You used your head."

Nafasi puffed out her chest, annoyed by the Baboon. He reminded her a bit of Kosha. Kosha... His name alone brought back the memories of what had happened earlier. She closed her eyes, regretting all of it.

"You regret your anger Nafasi?" The baboon said quietly.

Nafasi looked up shocked."How did you know-"

The baboon balanced on one foot,closing his eyes, placing both hands together as if praying."Old Raffiki sees it all, young one. You are a new beginning,That is why you ARE. " He leaned over, scooping a bit of the spring's water with his hand."Look."

Nafasi stared at Raffiki for a moment before cautiously moving to the water. She looked down, Looking at her reflection."That is my reflection...What could i get out of a refection masked in darkness." She looked back up. Raffiki was gone.

Looking from side to side there was no sign of the baboon. It confused her. Still, what Rafikki had said. 'You are.' What was she... She looked again into the water, gazing into it until her eyes were sore. Then she saw it, something else was there. Something in the backround. It looked like a ball of light. As she whipped her head around to see what the water was reflecting, she could have sworn she saw the reflection blink back at her. She was met with the eyes on Amikra. She looked out of breath and tired. "Amikra?" She whispered.

"I-Have-Been-Running-For HOURS!" Amikra shouted.

Nafasi stared at her. Blinking a few times." Why are you here..." She whispered.

Amikra rolled her eyes. "I dont know, Maybe because some lion cub pounced on a bird, then ran away from me like i was the plague?"

Nafasi blinked. Amikra, the plague, never. Nothing with such a strong light could be a plague. Even in the dead of night she seemed to glow like a firefly. "I didnt mean-"

"-Then what did you mean to do?!" Amikra shouted.

It was silent for a few moments. Both of them not breaking a glance.

Taking a deep breath, Nafasi broke the silence. " I was scared, Scared about what i did to Kosha. How you looked at me."

Amikra's face softened. She sat down, her ears back slightly, looking down. "I'll admit, it caught me off guard. " She looked back up. "I never saw you that angry before."

Nafasi turned away, looking back into the spring. "What i did was a horrible thing. I should have never attacked him."

"No." Amirka said firmly. Her voice seemed to come closer as she spoke." You shouldn't have." She sat down, looking at her reflection. "But you did it for me. As i was running after you. I thought on it."

Nafasi closed her eyes, blocking off sight from mind. It still was not right what she had done. She would have to pay for it later. Her father would not be happy with her. She felt a bit of pressure along her fur. Opening her eyes, she was Amikra nuzzling into her neck. Nafasi tensed, she had not been expecting this.

"Thank you." Amikra whispered.

Nafasi felt a jolt through her body, she felt warm inside. Safe, content. Safer then she had ever been with her parents or the rest of the pride. She felt like she could stay here with the tigress forever. Gazing into her refection,Her dark refection. That reminder made her comfort fade."Even my reflection is dark Ami. Look at us." She paused for a moment so the two could study their reflection.

"All i see is balance." Amikra said quietly.

Nafasi turned her head to look at Amikra.

Amikra smiled and turned from the spring, heading to the top of the hill not too far , not far behind. As she reached the top, Amikra laid on the ground so that she was on her back, looking at the sky. "Join me Nafasi."

Nafasi looked at her ,confused. But obliged, laying next to the tigress. She looked up to the dark sky.

"What do you see?" Amikra asked.

Nafasi looked up to the sky, a weight pressed on her heart."Darkness, a void. Myself..."

"Well." Amikra started."I see the moon, lighting up the darkness, the stars in the sky that guide us to the beauty of the night. " Amikra stopped for a moment before continuing." The night is just as beautiful and radiant as the day. The Hawk and owl , the wisest of natures creatures fly at night. Sharing wisdom and protecting the lands. The moles and voles run the grounds, keeping it fresh and filling it with life. In the darkness, life springs just as much as the day. "She turned to look at Nafasi.

"Where there is light, there is dark. Where there is dark, there is light. Anger and hatred can cause a darkness in a heart. But the night can protect what the day cannot. As the light can show the land for what it really is, while the light a fire brings could bring harm to those around it." She smiled warmly at Nafasi." You are a kind soul Nafasi. Your heart is not filled with hate. You are a protector. So if you believe yourself to be that of darkness. Then you can be the shadow that protects what they care about from harm."

Nafasi stared at Amikra , taking in every word. "But...What i did."

"They will forgive you." Amikra said calmly. "Nafasi, you are a great lion. One day. You will grow in to see that." She smiled before looking back up to the sky.

A genuine smile appered on Nafasi's face. For the first time all her worry went away. Laying under the stars with Amikra. In this moment. She felt free.

"I should go get her now." Kovu said slightly angry.A staff hit the Lion in the chest causing him to come to a halt.

"I do not think that would be wise, Kovu." Raffiki said bringing the staff down. "She has just been brought from a dark place." He stared at the king with a smile."A place you yourself placed into her mind."

Kovu nodded, and sat down." I was afraid that my Hatrid would pour into my daughter. Your sure you did not tell her how Kiara died?"

"No Kovu.I did not. Although, she will find out one day. And she will blame herself." Raffiki said grimly.

Kovu growled in annoyance. "Raffiki, You guided simba. You guided Kiara to me. Now please, tell me what to do. Help me help Nafasi. I dont know how to, not without her." Kovu peered out to the cubs who gazed up at the stars.

Raffiki smiled. "She is already beginning to become who she was meant to be, my king. She is after all. A Nafasi, A new beginning." Raffiki pointed out to the two cubs."And she, this Tigress Amikra. She is the piece that will help mold her."

Kovu sighed, laying the pair. " I hope You are right Raffiki. Shes all i have left."


End file.
